Beagle B.206
The Beagle B.206 is a 1960s British seven-seat twin-engined liaison and communication aircraft built by Beagle Aircraft Limited at Shoreham Airport and Rearsby Aerodrome. Design and development in 1969]] The design of a twin-engined light transport began in 1960 and the prototype registered G-ARRM (designated the B.206X) first flew from Shoreham Airport, West Sussex on 15 August 1961.Jackson 1974, p.198. The prototype aircraft was a five-seat all metal low-wing monoplane powered by two Continental flat-six engines. Owned since 1990 by Brooklands Museum and recently restored by volunteers at Shoreham Airport, this historic aeroplane is now on loan to the Farnborough Air Sciences Trust Museum at Farnborough, Hampshire, arriving there by road on 10 December 2011. The second prototype (registered G-ARXM and designated B.206Y) was slightly larger with a larger span wing and seating for seven. Two aircraft were built for evaluation by the Ministry of Aviation at Boscombe Down and an order for twenty aircraft for the Royal Air Force followed. The RAF aircraft were designated Basset CC.1 and were built at Rearsby Aerodrome, Leicestershire. A Series 2 aircraft (a converted Series 1, G-ASMK) with 340 hp Continental turbocharged engines first flew on 23 June 1965. The production Series 2 (initially known as the B.206S) was also fitted with a large freight door. The aircraft was soon in demand with air taxi companies and as a light transport for companies. Three aircraft were delivered to the Royal Flying Doctor Service in Australia.Jackson 1974, p.199. A Series 3 was developed with a raised rear fuselage to carry 10-passengers but only two were converted from Series 2 airframes (G-35-28 c/n B.074 and G-AWLN, c/n B.080) and the former was later re-converted back to a Series 2. When the company needed the room at Rearsby to build the Beagle Pup, production of the B.206 ended with the 80th aircraft.http://www.beagle206x.flyer.co.uk/prod.htm Operational history The first deliveries to RAF communications squadrons was made in May 1965. It was powered by two Rolls-Royce/Continental GIO-470 six cylinder horizontally-opposed engines giving it a maximum speed of 220 mph and a range of 1,645 miles. Up to eight persons could be carried. A competition was held at RAF Northolt in March 1963 between the B.206 and the de Havilland Devon for an aircraft to replace the Avro Anson, resulting in 20 Bassets being ordered for the RAF. The Northolt aircraft were originally based at RAF Bovingdon near Watford, Hertfordshire with the Southern Communications Squadron until the 'SCS' moved to Northolt and became 207 Squadron on 4 February 1969. Another squadron, the Northern Communications Squadron, operated Bassets from RAF Topcliffe near Thirsk in North Yorkshire, later becoming 26 Squadron at RAF Wyton. Most aircraft were removed from RAF service on 2 May 1974 and sold for civil use. The first civil ordered aircraft (a Series 1 registered G-ASWJ) was delivered in May 1965 to Rolls-Royce Limited at Hucknall. An unusual use for one of the first aircraft registered G-ATHO which was bought by Maidenhead Organ Studios Limited for transporting electronic organs. The type was sold to and operated by civilian firms and individuals in several countries including Australia, Brazil and the United States. Bassets were sold after RAF service to Paraguay. Variants ;Beagle B.206X :Prototype, 1 built. ;Beagle B.206Y :Larger prototype, 1 built. ;Beagle B.206Z :Pre-production military version, 2 built. ;Beagle B.206R (Basset CC.1): :Military version, 20 built. ;Beagle B.206 Series 1 (B.206C) :Seven-seat civil production aircraft, 11 built. ;Beagle B.206 Series 2 (B.206S) :Higher-performance civil production aircraft, 45 built. ;Beagle B.206 Series 3 :10-seat version, 2 converted from Series 2. Operators Military operators ; *Syrian Air Force – one aircraft equipped for survey work. ; *Royal Air Force **No. 26 Squadron RAF **No. 32 Squadron RAF **No. 207 Squadron RAF **Queen's Flight **Metropolitan Communication Squadron **Northern Communication Squadron **Southern Communication Squadron **Transport Command Communications Squadron *Aeroplane and Armament Experimental Establishment *Empire Test Pilot's School Planned ; *South African Air Force ordered 18 aircraft for maritime use but the order was cancelled. Civil operators ; *Royal Flying Doctor Service ; *Maidenhead Organ Studios Limited Accidents and incidents * 5 July 1973 XS783 a Basset CC.1 of 26 Squadron was refuelled with the wrong fuel and crashed on take off.Halley 2001, page 82 Navigator killed and pilot seriously hurt. * 2 May 1977 - Automotive engineer and General Motors Corporation executive Ed Cole was killed in a Beagle B.206 Series 2 registered N500KR, crashing while making a landing approach to Kalamazoo, Michigan, USA in bad weather. Specifications (B.206 Series 2) See also *Aero Ae 45 *Beechcraft Baron *Let L-200 Morava *A.61 Terrier - Airedale - Beagle B.121 Pup - Beagle B.206 - Bulldog *List of aircraft of the RAF References Notes Bibliography * * * * External links * http://[http://www.starweb.net/beagle www.starweb.net/beagle] Category:1960s British civil utility aircraft Beagle Basset Basset Category:Twin-engined tractor aircraft Category:Low-wing aircraft